


A Gold Metal in Mental Gymnastics

by fiveyaaas



Series: When You Were Young [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Vanya and Five both being jealous idiots, set before five leaves, they’re both the pining idiot AND the complete dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveyaaas/pseuds/fiveyaaas
Summary: Vanya was aware that Five had fans. She knew that this information should not upset her. She also knew that he information upset her very, very, very much, to a degree that she was now ignoring him.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Series: When You Were Young [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864873
Comments: 28
Kudos: 241





	A Gold Metal in Mental Gymnastics

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick piece of Fiveya fluff I had started writing a while ago, abandoned, and went back to. (That I’m absolutely posting in hopes of getting the fiveya tag to 400 fics 🤫)

Vanya was _aware_ that Five had fans. She knew that this information should not upset her. She also knew that he information upset her very, very, _very_ much, to a degree that she was now ignoring him. 

In her confidante’s defense, it had been a fan that had kissed him. Five had not even reacted like he enjoyed it. 

However, the incident happened to have occurred at an event Vanya had actually been able to attend (dressed in normal clothing and standing next to Grace in the crowd, both of them reeling at a sense of freedom, she imagined). It was uncertain why she was allowed to come along this time, albeit not necessarily with her family. All that mattered was that she was there, and she witnessed an excited fan reach over and smack her lips to Five. 

She shouldn’t be angry at Five. He clearly wasn’t going to find a new best friend. Why would he? What would the random girl possibly have to offer? 

Why did she even care? Five would likely get a girlfriend one day, get married, have kids with some obnoxious-

She didn’t care. She was cool. It was fine. She was fine. Absolutely fine. 

“Are you mad at me?” Five asked, holding a finger to keep his place in the book he was reading.

“Why would I be mad at you?” she asked, the pencil’s tip snapping against the paper she was writing algebra work on. Five had already finished his assignment, and he was flipping through some theoretical physics textbook that likely only scraped the barest edges of what he was wanting to research but was available in their library. 

Five’s brow furrowed. “Uh, no reason. You just seemed…”

“Vanya, dear, do you need me to help you with your assignment?” Grace called from the front of the classroom, and Vanya flicked her eyes to the android instead of Five beside her. 

“No, thank you!” Vanya told her quickly, already reaching for another pencil and going back to the graph paper to work on her problem. She could sense Five’s gaze on her, but she kept scribbling out the equation.

“You’re doing that wrong,” he commented, pointing to where she had mixed up where she was supposed to subtract and add in the problem. 

She frowned. “I wrote it down wrong. I don’t need your help. This is simple.”

Five cleared his throat, nodding quickly and going back to his book. Somehow sitting next to him every day for academic lessons was coming to bite her in the ass. 

Vanya knew that there was some sort of tension between her and Five right now, and that he actually seemed to want it to go away more than her. He kept trying to catch her attention every few minutes, but she studiously ignored him. 

When Vanya finished, she asked if she could be excused to go practice violin. Grace smiled, telling her she was glad that Vanya was taking initiative. Vanya tried her best not to, but she stomped out of the room. 

***

Vanya was avoiding Five. She also seemed to be pretending that she hadn’t seen the “kiss.” If Vanya were annoyed for another reason, she would likely have still teased him about a fan kissing him. He was pretty certain she was mad about the fan kissing him, which was something so far out of his realm that he didn’t know how to fix the problem. It obviously did not mean anything, and if Luther hadn’t grabbed onto him, he probably would have punched the fan anyways. Vanya was the only person he had ever been even slightly romantically involved with, which he wasn’t sure if they even were. They had kissed a few times at this point, but he didn’t know what that meant. Maybe she was just trying to learn so when she inevitably had boyfriends in the future. 

And, yeah, Vanya would definitely have a boyfriend one day, or just any partners at all. Vanya was sweet and pretty and smart and funny, of course any person would love to be with her. Vanya would probably fall in love and one day get married and-

He was totally fine with Vanya having a boyfriend. She could have as many boyfriends or girlfriends as he wanted. He was totally fine! Of course, his best friend would want to be happy with someone else. 

All of a sudden it hit him that his best friend might be jealous. Five didn’t really have a jealous bone in his body, but it would make sense that Vanya would be jealous. She wouldn’t want him making another best friend, and the feeling was mutual. He just had to reassure her that her jealousy was fine. 

Satisfied with his ability to solve problems, he went to her room that night. 

“What?” Vanya snapped at him, laying down on her pillow and refusing to look him in the eyes. 

“It’s okay if you’re jealous,” Five told her. “I understand.”

“I’m  _ not  _ jealous!”

“Well, then why are you avoiding me?”

Vanya seemed to think about it for a second. “I like Diego?” She phrased it like she was asking a question. 

Five didn’t like that thought at all. Why should she be uncertain of her feelings like that? Maybe if Diego weren’t such a moronic asshole-

“Oh,” Five said through gritted teeth. Why the  _ fuck  _ would Diego be stringing her along like this? Enough that it was affecting  _ Five’s  _ friendship with his best friend. No, he was going to have to kick his ass. 

“Was she good at kissing?” Vanya asked. 

“You’re better and I didn’t want to punch you after,” Five blurted, inadvertently saying the most romantic thing he had ever said up to this point in his life. 

“Oh,” Vanya said. She glanced away, face flushed. “Well, I should go to sleep.”

“Right,” Five agreed easily. “Uh. Good luck with. Ah. Diego.”

Vanya stared at him in confusion before realizing something. “Right, yeah, Diego. Who I have a crush on. Yes.” 

Five frowned at her. “If he’s a jerk to you, I am a better fighter than him.”

Vanya nodded quickly. “Yeah. Of course. Thanks.”

Five started to leave before Vanya grabbed his wrist, quickly leaning up to kiss him. 

“You don’t like Diego, do you?” Five realized, pretty certain of the fact now.

“No, I don’t. Don’t kiss other people, please.”

“Don’t kiss other people either.  _ Especially  _ Diego.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
